


on the horizon

by orphan_account



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'M IN PAIN OK DONT EVEN TOUCH ME
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five first times. Divergence in canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	on the horizon

**Author's Note:**

> TEDDY DOESNT EXIST AND JAKE NEVER LEFT AND AMY AND JAKE ARE IN LOVE AND HAPPY AND THEYRE PERFECT OK BYE

**i. first date**

Jake spends surprisingly long stressing over their first date.

He glares at himself in the mirror as he tries on his fifth outfit of the night, interspersed with frequent glances at his clock. 7:30 – perfect. He still has forty-five minutes to go, and there are not that many outfits left in his wardrobe. He might be able to squeeze in cologne testing, after all.

He’s been on thousands of dates before (so he tells himself, as he stares at himself in the mirror), but this one is different. First of all, it’s _Amy Santiago_. They’ve worked together for years, kept up a fierce rivalry, but this is – something different. Something completely different. Of course. Although, as Charles has always insisted, they did act as though they were married already for a long time, vis-à-vis their constant bickering.

It’s technically not their ‘first date’, if you count the one he took her on after he won their bet, but Jake measures dates by whether or not you had a meal together, and he never actually took her to that dangerously cheap seafood restaurant, so.

He arrives at the restaurant, his favorite for first dates, three minutes early. In these three minutes, Jake almost has about five panic attacks over whether she bailed on him or not. But, as he catches a glimpse of her turning the corner onto the street, he realizes that this is Amy, and she’d probably rather eat a pair of Scully’s old socks than be late.

Of course, Jake has always noticed that she was… not hideous, but only now, as she catches sight of him, all trace of professionalism gone, does it actually hit him: _Jesus Christ, Amy Santiago is gorgeous._

“Jake,” she greets him with a smile brighter than New York during Christmas.

 _Damn_ , he loves hearing her say his name.

He almost proposes marriage to her right there, under the warm glow of the restaurant lights, and finally understands what going ‘Full Boyle’ really means, and solemnly vows not to ever roll his eyes at Charles again. Not that much, anyway.

(When he walks her home, he does not kiss her goodnight, nor does she seem disappointed. They’ve always been pretty unorthodox.)

**ii. first kiss**

Their first kiss is decidedly not as romantic as Jake would have wanted. He would’ve thought it would take place at New Year’s Eve, standing on top of the Empire State Building, and they’d be framed by multicolored fireworks when it happened.

Instead, it happens on a Tuesday at 4:37 AM. They’re watching bad cop movies and Amy is leaning on Jake’s shoulder. There are loose bits of popcorn all over Jake’s couch and he doesn’t actually mind the prospect of having to clean it up later.

The movie ends, the last in the line-up, and Jake turns the television off. “What now?”

 “You know, if we’re talking bad cop movies, we should totally watch Die Hard next,” Amy mumbles sleepily, popping another piece of popcorn into her mouth.

Jake turns his head to look down at her in mock irritation (which may be partially real, in the case that she isn’t kidding). “You know, that hurts, Amy. I grew up on that movie.”

“I was joking,” she responds, the faintest trace of laughter bubbling up in her throat. “What, did you think I was serious?”

“No,” he is quick to refute. “No, definitely not.”

“Mm,” is her only response, which she somehow manages to make sound incredibly cynical.

Amy gropes around the popcorn bowl, which is now empty, save for the kernels. “One of us is going to have to get more popcorn. It’s way too late to go to sleep, but way too early to stay awake. Movies are the only thing we have.”

“‘One of us’ meaning… you, right?”

Amy sits up and groans, hanging her head and letting her hair fall like a curtain over her face. “I’m terrified to go inside your kitchen. Something might eat me while I’m in there.”

“ _Again_ , that hurts. This isn’t even my apartment, kind of. Gina had it before me, and she was not the best housekeeper –”

So, she kisses him, if only to shut him up. All visions of kissing on the Empire State Building as sparks literally fly behind them dissipate immediately, because Amy tastes of freshly picked oranges, which seems impossible considering the amount of popcorn they've both just ingested. Usually, Jake hates oranges, but all of a sudden, they’re his favorite food in the world.

When she pulls away, his eyes remain closed for a while as he takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Incentive enough for you?” Amy says smugly.

"Hey," Jake says weakly, opening his eyes to look at her. "Hey, that is not fair. You don't get to use your feminine wiles to make me do things."

"Try me, Peralta," she shoots back at him, and leans in again.

(Nobody gets the popcorn, in the end.)

  **iii. first fight**

They’ve had loads of fights before, sometimes multiple ones every day, but it’s the first one they’ve ever had as a couple. It’s over something completely stupid that Jake forgets as soon as Amy turns on her heel and storms into her room, locking the door behind her.

“Amy,” Jake shouts, face pressed against the door. “Aaaaaaaaaaaaaamy. Detective Santiago. Open up.”

“Go home, Jake.”

He can hear that she’s been crying. Great. As though he didn’t feel shitty enough before. They’ve always ribbed and teased (maybe flirtatiously, most of the time; it’s completely justifiable to speculate on), but he’s never actually made her cry. It feels awful.

“Amy, if you don’t come out the door, I’ll just go. Unless I magically find out that we're actually in an 80s rom-com, it’s not like I’ll just sit outside your bedroom door all night. I mean, your house smells like an old person house.”

His words are met with silence, of course.

God, this is stupid. It’s the stupidest thing he has ever and will ever do.

(Jake slides down to sit against the wall opposite her door. It’s going to be _such_ a long night.)

**iv. first make-up**

The next morning, she opens her door and sees him slumped on the floor of her hallway, sound asleep.

(He decides, as she begins to unbutton his shirt, that there are worse ways to be woken up. They never even make it to her bed.)

**v. first tragedy**

“Amy Santiago-Peralta,” the doctor reads from his clipboard. “I’m very sorry, but your child appears to have been stillborn.”

Jake can see her heart break, can feel the sorrow seep through her bones, and holds on to her hand tighter as she stares at the doctor blankly, as though her world’s been flipped upside down. The doctor steps out of the room, as though he senses that they need some privacy. Jake’s been talking non-stop for the past few hours, so if anything can shut him up, it’s probably serious business.

“Our kid – didn’t make it,” Amy says hollowly, and stares at the cold white walls of the ward.

“Well, when you say it that way, it sounds worse than it actually is,” Jake says quietly, trying in vain to lighten the mood, but it doesn’t work, because both of them _know_ that nothing could possibly be worse than this. Not a single thing.

“We didn’t even name him,” she says next, and Jake can’t bear to see her like this. “We were going to name him when he was born.”

“Jacob Junior would’ve been awesome,” Jake says, a feeble attempt at a joke. He’s terrible with emotions.

Amy, however, manages a watery smile, although tears have begun to stream down her cheeks. “He would have been.”

Jake leans forward and wraps her up in a hug, the only form of comfort he can think of to give her right now. A sob makes her body tremble in his arms as he holds her tighter, wanting to cry as well but holding back for her sake. Amy’s always had to be tough, strong, competent, just to prove that she’s as good as her brothers, but just this once, Jake has to be the strong one. For her sake, sappy as that is.

He has to admit, it kind of sucks, being the tough one.

“It’s okay,” he mumbles into her hair as she makes his shoulder damp. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay. I promise. We’ll be fine.”

(They _will_ be. They’re fuckin’ Jake and Amy Peralta. If anyone can get through anything, it's the two of them.)

**Author's Note:**

> im a little bit crazy over b99 tbh i love it too much


End file.
